


Late Night Devil

by Starliss_Ember



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Harry Osborn, Angst, Fights, Flash is good, Flash is good boi in this, Harry is heartless, Mentions of Substance Abuse, Not Good, Okay Ending, Physical Abuse, Sad bois, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, help there's so much angst, much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliss_Ember/pseuds/Starliss_Ember
Summary: Harry is terrible to Peter. Here it's very in depth what exactly happens behind the curtains.! Please do not read if you are sensitive to: verbal abuse, physical abuse, sexual abuse, and substance abuse !
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Late Night Devil

Peter was deep in love.

He didn't know it at the time, but love is exactly what was blinding him from what was truly happening.

It's not like he thought what was happening in his relationship was normal. It's just that he didn't know it wasn't. He had seen regular, happy relationships before, but he always just assumed they all had their dark nights, their fucked up secrets, just as this one had.

He didn't even think about connecting the dots.

He was in an abusive relationship.

If he had ever told anybody else what was happening, they would have definitely seen it. They would have been able to open up Peter's eyes and make sure he knew what he was going through wasn't fair.

But that's what these kinds of relationships do. They make you think you're the bad guy, that it's all your fault your boyfriend couldn't control himself and hit you. Or pushed you up against a wall even when you told him to stop. Or smacked you across the face when you disagreed with him. Or... 

Peter swallowed a lump in his throat.

God, love is a drug. Love can be the most beautiful thing in the world but it can tear you apart, limb by limb, when there's nothing you can do but sit and take it because you don't know how to take care of yourself.

Peter looks up to meet Flash's eyes. 

What Flash had done was chilling, and it sure took guts.

But what Flash did to earn his bloody nose and dark bruises, well that was nothing compared to what Harry had done to Peter.

══✿══╡°˖✧✿✧˖°╞══✿══

"Are you sure you don't want to try something else? Go for a run? Talk to a therapist?"

"Peter I'm not going through a mid-life crisis!" Harry spat, "I'm just having a couple drinks, would you leave me alone?"

Peter knew he was lying. He knew Harry wouldn't just have a couple drinks.

This seemed to be happening more often now. Harry would get mad, he'd drink, then he'd get even more mad, and drink some more, then the cycle repeats. Peter always tried to get Harry to stop before the worst part of it happened, but each time he failed. Peter didn't like wasted Harry.

Wasted Harry did bad things to him.

Peter scratched the back of his head before retreating to his room. Maybe this time he would be able to leave before Harry got obsessive. Before Harry was uncontrollable.

Peter hated when Harry drank. Nothing good ever came of it. When it was just them, home alone, in their shared apartment, sometimes Harry was calling his friends, insulting some celebrity and commanding Peter to get him another beer once he finished the last. Peter didn't like doing that, but it was better than the other times Harry would get drunk. 

Sometimes, when Harry didn't have any friends to call at the time, he would entertain himself with Peter. He would barge into their shared room, barely able to walk. Peter would guide him to the bed, and sit him down, already knowing Harry had him in his grasp and wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted. 

He would get Harry a glass of water that Harry would refuse. Harry would put his hands on Peter's face and tell Peter how beautiful he was.

This was how all relationships were supposed to go, right? The more dominant one gets to choose what they do and when. This was completely normal.

Peter was very obviously, terribly wrong.

Harry'd pull Peter onto the bed next to him, guilt tripping him into getting what he wanted. Peter would hold back tears, because he knew he didn't want to upset Harry, so he'd do anything for him. Even if Peter didn't want to. Even if Peter felt invaded. Even if Peter cried himself to sleep after because he hated what Harry did to him, but was too blinded by love to say something.

"My beautiful Petey, you don't wanna make poor Harry upset, do you?"

Peter would shake his head. 

Harry would smile evilly.

"Good," his hands would trail from Peter's shoulders to his thighs. 

Peter didn't want this. But Harry did. And that's all that mattered.

"Now would you be a good boy and lay on the bed?"

══✿══╡°˖✧✿✧˖°╞══✿══

The next day, Peter would rise from the bed. He'd swallow his embarrassment and clean up Harry's mess he'd made in the living room, beer cans and cigarette butts littering the floor.

Then he'd take a shower, which seemed to be his only escape from Harry besides his college classes, which weren't in session today.

He'd dry himself off and get dressed, glad that this time Harry was still asleep, otherwise he would have joined Peter in the shower. 

Peter would make breakfast, half the time Harry dismissing the food Peter cooked up so he could sleep longer. Peter would eat by himself on those mornings, listening to the birds chirp, kind of glad Harry wasn't there to interrupt him, because you never know what he could do. 

The man was unpredictable. Peter hated it, but still he carried on because he didn't think there was an escape. That was his life now and he had accepted it.

Peter would try to get out of the house as much as possible, telling Harry he was running errands. Harry barely acknowledged him and just waved him off. 

Later in the evening, Peter would make dinner for the two. Peter could feel a lump in his throat every time Harry pointed out something that was wrong with the meal.

"Too overcooked," or "Not cooked enough." 

"Not juicy enough," or "Too much seasoning."

And then Harry would leave his plate for Peter to pick up, only two or three bites taken. Then he'd order fast food right in front of Peter.

But, that was normal, right? 

Maybe it wasn't. Maybe in most relationships, he was supposed to actually do things right. Maybe he just wasn't good enough to make Harry decent food, or be able to go out to the club with him, or be happy. 

Maybe it was all Peter's fault.

══✿══╡°˖✧✿✧˖°╞══✿══

One day, though, Peter discovered that their relationship was anything but normal.

And he learned in the worst way possible.

"Peter, I told you, I'm going to the club tonight and I'll have a ride home. You can just... clean the house or whatever the hell else you do."

Peter felt his face heat up.

"I-I just want to spend some time-" Peter began.

"Oh bullshit! You spend your days trying your hardest to get away from me!"

"I do not!" Peter lies.

Harry crosses his arms.

"Yeah, you do," he looks around, as if thinking for a moment. "The only thing you're good for is sex."

Peter's heart stops.

Was he really this much of a failure? Was there more he could have done to finally be enough for Harry? It was all Peter's fault. Maybe if he'd done more for Harry, Harry would see him as more than just a sex toy. Maybe Harry wouldn't use him in the way he had been for the last year.

A small smile forms on Harry's face.

"What? You upset because you know it's true?"

"Harry stop-"

"No! Don't tell me to stop! How has that ever helped you in the past?"

Peter nearly chokes, tears now falling down his cheeks.

Maybe if he were enough for Harry.

"H-Harry-" Peter starts.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Peter squeezes his eyes shut.

This is usually the point of the argument where Harry's had enough.

But it takes him a second to realize Harry wasn't the one who said it.

Peter opens his eyes to see Flash Thompson standing in front of Peter, fists clenched.

Oh no.

Harry chuckles, "Flash motherfucking Thompson. What a surprise! You here to defend this little twink?" Harry gestures to Peter.

Peter was about to crumble to the ground, taken aback by how easily Harry had turned on him.

He's just trying to threaten Flash, right?

"Harry Osborn. Are you proud of the way you're speaking to Peter?"

Peter looks up at Flash questioningly. Flash, the man who bullied Peter relentlessly back in high school, was standing up for Peter.

"What ever do you mean? Peter is my boyfriend so I have the right to talk to him in whatever god damn way I want."

Flash scoffs. "You're an asshole."

Harry clenches his fists as well and walks up to Flash. They stare at each other, face to face, intimidatingly.

"I'm sure you won't be saying the same thing when I'm through with you," says Harry.

Peter is about to say something when Flash throws the first punch, hitting Harry square in the temple. Harry stammers back, holding the side of his head, but quickly recovers and punches Flash in the jaw with a grunt.

Peter takes a couple steps back and tears begin welling up.

Peter is afraid that if he doesn't interfere, Harry might be mad and punish him for not being a good boyfriend.

Flash retaliates by kicking Harry's stomach. Harry groans and falls to his knees.

"Peter what the hell are you d-doing? Get this asshole off me!" Harry screeches.

Peter glances at Flash with his face flushed.

He doesn't want to be punished by Harry.

Peter walks up to Flash and grabs his upper arm, trying to pull him away from Harry.

"Peter-! Peter stop! He's-"

Harry punches Flash in the groin. Flash cries out in pain and falls to the ground as well, but not before punching Harry in the head again. Harry spits blood from his mouth and looks back up to Peter with rage in his eyes.

"Peter you IDIOT!" Harry stands to his feet. He punches Flash in the head, and Flash falls entirely onto the floor. "You're so selfish!"

Peter was now visibly shaking, backing up into a corner of the brick walls.

Of all places, why was outside the school where they ended up fighting?

Peter feels the rough bricks scraping his bare arms. 

"H-Harry please-"

"Shut your mouth! You're a selfish, disgusting, failure of a boyfriend do you know that?!"

Peter shuts his eyes and cries. Harry ignores him. 

"Maybe I should just break up with you. How's that sound, Petey? How would you like that? Would you like that?" 

Peter shakes his head violently.

Harry chuckles.

And then the first punch hits Peter hard.

Peter cries out and falls to his knees, holding his stomach. He feels nauseous, nearly visibly gagging.

"Fuck!" Harry kicks Peter's chest. "You!" he punches him again, and blood drains from Peter's mouth as another kick is thrown at his stomach.

"You worthless!" punch. "Piece!" punch. "Of!" punch. "TRASH!"

Peter doesn't think he's ever felt this amount of pain before. Nobody-not even Flash-has ever hit him as hard as Harry is.

Peter tries to look back up at Harry, to try and say something, but he's met with another blow to the face.

"I like you like this, all scared and quiet. I like the way you know your place. How you know you'll never win over me, that I'll always have power over you. You're a disappointment, Peter." 

Peter sucks in a breath and braces for another punch, but suddenly there's nothing. 

Peter opens his eyes to see Flash holding Harry in a headlock.

Harry is fighting with all of his power against Flash, but Flash clearly has the upper hand. 

"Harry, you're going to fucking pay for everything you've done to Peter," Flash says just loud enough for Harry to hear him.

For a second, even if just for the smallest amount of time, Peter is sure he'd seen a glimmer of fear on Harry's face before Flash rams him against the wall.

Harry cries out and turns around to try and punch Flash, but Flash grabs his arm and twists it behind his back, then throws him against the wall again, his head smacking the brick with a thud. 

Harry lets out a painful moan as he falls to the ground. 

Peter doesn't think he's ever seen so much rage on Flash's face, and that's saying a lot.

Flash isn't done with Harry just yet. He begins kicking the absolute shit out of him, muttering curses at Harry, each kick more powerful than the last. 

Harry isn't moving anymore.

Peter tries to stand up, but falls. He tries again, using the walls of the building to hold himself up, but he falls again with a grunt.

Finally, Flash turns to look at Peter, and the look of pure rage is quickly replaced by worry.

"Oh god, Peter," Flash runs to Peter. Peter shakes his head, tears and blood draining from his face. 

"No-no Flash don't- Harry's already going to b-beat the shit out of me when I get h-"

"No! Hell no, Parker. You are not going back to his house ever again."

Peter is visibly confused. Flash ignores it and picks a reluctant Peter up bridal style, deciding he would explain anything that needs further explanation later. 

"Stop resisting, Peter. I'm taking to you to the hospital whether you like it or not."

Peter cries out. "H-Harry! What did you do to him?! N-no I can't leave him!"

But the nearing ambulance silences his wails.

══✿══╡°˖✧✿✧˖°╞══✿══

"Peter Parker. Patient eight o' seven. Arrived at three fifty one pm today. Multiple bruises found on his body, a broken nose, and two broken ribs."

The nurse lady looks up at Peter from her clipboard. Peter was now barely awake in his hospital bed, having passed out before even entering the ambulance.

"Mind telling me who did this?"

Peter looks around the room warily before registering what the nurse had said. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing can seem to come out. 

Even though he knows he's safe, a part of him still feels Harry's controlling glare in the back of his mind, Harry shaking his head and letting Peter know he wasn't afraid to make him pay for upsetting him.

Peter knew he couldn't rat Harry out. Harry meant too much to him, he's already upset him enough.

"Peter? Please. Tell me."

Peter tries to speak again, but just squints his eyes and shakes his head. The nurse sighs and exists the room. 

Peter feels tears beginning to escape his eyes.

This was all his fault. If he had just shut his mouth, Harry wouldn't have kept going on about it. If I had just...

He cries out. All his fault, always his fault. Harry would come here in the morning, bandaged up. He would tell Peter how these wounds were his fault. How he was going to... 

"Peter?"

Peter is pulled from his thoughts. He raises his head to meet the eyes of his... enemy? Savior?

"Flash?"

"Hey," Flash says sweetly. He enters the room and pulls a chair from beside the wall, pulling it next to Peter's bed, sitting down. "How are you doing?"

Peter wipes the tears from his eyes and sniffles.

"Fine," he lies flatly.

"Peter, I-" Flash clears his throat, "I'm sorry."

Peter locks eyes with Flash.

"Why the hell did you even interfere with it anyways?" Peter asks.

"He was going to hurt you, Pete. I wanted to stop it before anything else happened."

Peter feels himself getting angry. 

"Yeah? Well look what happened," he gestures towards the bandages wrapped around his head. Flash had some bandage on his nose, but nothing else visible but small scratches and bruises. Peter had many marks on his face, a bandage on his nose as well, and bandage on his broken ribs. 

Peter winces at the thought of his ribs.

Everything is going to be alright, right? Everything is going to go back to normal. Harry will take Peter in, and this time Peter won't let him down. 

"I know, I-" Flash scratches his head. "It could have been worse."

Peter nods slowly. He glances around the room, suddenly unnerved at the thought of being in a hospital. Was it really that bad? He couldn't remember much of what happened. Peter noticed it was dark outside.

"What time is it?" Peter asked Flash. Flash scrambles to his pocket and pulls out a phone.

"Nine," he replies. Peter nods, unsure of what to do with that information. Wasn't today Friday? Thank god he didn't have any classes tomorrow.

"Why did you do it?" Peter asks Flash again.

"I already told you, it wasn't right-" Flash stops himself. "I don't know. I've just... I've seen that look on somebody's face before, and I knew there was no stopping what could have happened. Especially with somebody like you, Peter. You're too much of a sweetheart, I couldn't see a kid like you get-" he clears his throat. "You know what I mean."

Peter nods. 

"Thank you," Peter says, although still slightly nervous that Harry could somehow hear him. That Harry wouldn't ever let Peter live this down.

"Peter," Flash says. Peter looks up at Flash questioningly. 

"You're going to need to tell somebody."

Peter feels his heart in his throat. "W-what?" he asks, although he knows exactly what Flash was referring to.

"You know what I'm talking about, Pete."

Peter shakes his head quickly. "N-no it was just a s-slip up! It won't happen again, it can't happen again! These kinds of things are normal," Peter laughs nervously, "It'll all go back to normal," he says un-confidently.

"Do you really believe that?" Flash asks.

Peter is about to agree, to say that he really does, but the truth is obvious. Nothing will ever be the same. 

Peter glances at the door, just to make sure Harry wasn't anywhere near, then slowly shakes his head.

"It's okay, Peter. It's gonna be okay. We're going to get out of this, alright?"

Peter looks up at Flash with tears in his eyes.

"H-how?" he asks shakily.

Flash gives him a small smile.

"Together."


End file.
